Easter With The Host Club
by Ayaka Mizushima
Summary: After an Easter egg hunt with the Host Club and a slightly eventful evening, how will Kazue feel? Will it bring her closter to a host or will it stop her going to the club completely? OCxKyoya pairing


**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last posted a story, been bust moving house, revising, doing coursework and taking exams.  
While I had the Easter holidays off from school, I decided to start a story. Not sure if it's any good, and have had tips in this chapter from Poxy Kirkman.  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will love you all if you review to let me know what you think.

* * *

"Oh, come on Kazue! You're not helping" one shouted to me,

"We still have ten more eggs to find" another shouted,  
"And it's going to get dark soon" the voices shouted in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the most devilish people I'd ever met, and to make things worse, they were twins. And because of this, I have figured that together they are the best pranksters.

All of the other hosts and customers were hunting for eggs apart from Kyoya. He was sat on a blanket on the grass calculating the profits the club had made through having this egg hunt. Boring.

You still had Tamaki missing the eggs that were in plain sight, and having his 'princesses' point them out to him after he had walked past. It made me feel sick how they all swooned because of him and it also makes me wonder how he could miss bright pink eggs on the freshly cut, green grass. Honey and Mori were running around trying to find eggs, having a competition with their customers to see who could find the most eggs... Well, Honey was running around and Mori was just following, looking after Honey as always. It was slightly cute to their customers, but it wasn't really my cup of tea. And Haruhi was being dragged along by the twins and some of their customers. I was on my own looking for these eggs.

I am Kazue if you hadn't figured, and I am in the second year of high school in Ouran Academy. My family are event organisers and are wealthy enough to pay for me to attend this prestigious school. My family also organise large scale Easter egg hunts around this time of the year, which is why the Host Club are having one today.

I attend the club as a paying customer, but I never really talk to any of the hosts apart from Kyoya when I need help on algebra (my useless area) or anything else. I have seen them all around school, but I never really liked them in club. I could tell they weren't being their true selves, and it really disappoints me. I like people for being themselves, and not changing to be a different person for everyone else to like them.

Most of the tie I sit there and read or do homework. Just something to keep me occupied. I make sure my time is productive though, because it's hectic at home with three other siblings. I've been doing this for quite a while now the hosts understand that I don't really want to be interrupted whilst I'm doing my own thing. Only Haruhi comes up to me and asks if I want some tea or Kyoya when I ask him for help or when he asks if I want to talk with any of the hosts on a quieter day.

I decided to join in with finding eggs today because it seems fun and I have no other work to do. Also, the hosts seem really friendly, even though they are still acting like different people then who I know they are.

Not long from when Hikaru and Kaoru told me to hurry up because it would soon be dark, I gave up. I went and sat with Kyoya. He didn't look at me, but he knew I was there.

"Hello Kazue, have you had a good time?" he asked politely.

"Hi Kyoya, and it was lovely. I'm just getting a bit tired in all honesty," I replied.  
"Well, would you like me to take you home? I know you walk and it is over ten minutes away," he offered.

"I..." I paused, "I don't want you to go out of your way for me. I'm only a little tired Kyoya! Tiredness doesn't affect my walking you know," I rushed.

"No, I insist. Just to be on the safe side, I would hate for anything to happen to you Kazue," he smiled.

With the pounding in my head getting worse and the dizziness increasing, I weakle smiled back, "Okay."

We both stood up and started to make our way to the front of the academy. There was a slight awkward silence between the two of us, and the only talking either of us did for the first part was Kyoya phoning his driver telling him that he was going home earlier then planned.

I started feeling more light-headed, and I couldn't walk in a straight line at all. Shit. This is what I didn't want to happen, feels so embarrassing! I'm probably going to faint if I don't sit down for a little bit.

I sat down on the path between the gardens and the front of the school, crossed my legs and put my head in my hands. Kyoya didn't notice at first, and he actually carried on walking until he realised that I wasn't walking with him.

He started walking back towards me at a quicker pace and asked, "Are you alright, Kazue?"

Kyoya seemed genuinely concerned for me, and he knelt down next to me to check on me.

"I... I'm alright. Just feeling a little dizzy. It happens a lot; I just need to stay sat down for a minute."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... see," I stood up again, "I'm fine!"

Kyoya got up slowly and started walking with me again, but this time he was more weary of me and he kept looking at me, checking on me. I gave him a reassuring smile even though I felt really bad and still couldn't walk straight.

He grabbed onto my arm to hold me upright when I nearly walked into the wall.

"Kazue, come here. You can't walk properly," he said as he pulled me towards his body.

Before I knew it, he was carrying me bridal style through the academy. I feel even more embarrassed right now! Why is he doing this?

"Kyoya, put me down!"

I started hitting him, trying to push myself out of his arms, but he seemed to have a pretty strong grip on me.

"Just calm down, you'll only get worse if you keep struggling," he told me, but I ignored him. I kept struggling, working myself up. And then it all just went black.


End file.
